Of Swearing and Misjudgement
by Lilmissxx
Summary: He cried out as liquid fire ran through his veins, sending his pulse sky-rocketing. Still he resisted slightly, something Hermione couldn't wait to change. Part of my TNHG Collection. Smut.


**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

_This story is part of my Hermione/Theo mini-series entitled: __**Of Writing and Falling in Love.**__ Each story/one-shot has a separate plot and characterisation from the others, dependant on the prompt I am given._

**Prompt: Never judge a book by its cover.**

**Warning: Strong language occurring several times.**

**

* * *

**

**Of Swearing and Misjudgement.**

Draco clicked his tongue reproachfully, Theodore chuckling as they cornered her in a coving near the library. She glared at them heatedly, willing them both to leave her alone.

Alas, her telepathic skills seemed to be on the blink for neither made any attempt to leave.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Draco's voice was low, threatening. Hermione bristled.

"An unfair fight. Cowards. Take your pick really." Theodore laughed mockingly and leered at her.

"I'd rather take you."

"Come now Nott, she's merely a mudblood prude, what on Earth could you do with her?" Theodore seemed to ponder this, replying whilst looking directly at Hermione, gaze never faltering.

"I could make her do all sorts of things I guess, and she'd be powerless to stop me." He laughed darkly. Hermione backed up slightly, though a stab of desire pulsed through her body.

Merlin, but she hated the man. Hated him and desired him at the same time. It wasn't fair really, giving Theodore Nott brains _and_ good looks. It's just a shame that charm didn't go with them. Or politeness for that matter.

"Oh for goodness sake, just leave me alone." They burst into laughter.

Draco mimicked her in a whiny voice, "Leave me alone! Oh no, don't threaten my virtue, it's the only thing I have left." She clenched her jaw. Theodore regarded her carefully, lips quirking into a feral smirk.

"I'll tell you what Granger. Tell me to 'piss off' and we'll go." Hermione looked confused.

"I already told you to go away." He tutted.

"And yet Granger, that is not the same thing as telling me to 'piss off.' As I've never had the... pleasure of hearing you swear at anyone I'd like you to swear at me." Draco looked bewilderedly at his friend, before shrugging.

"It's true Granger. Tell me, do you ever indulge in a touch of profanity?" She stepped forward at this, squaring her shoulders.

"You know absolutely nothing about me, so don't assume and prejudge." Theo smirked deliciously.

"Why? It's not like you can punish us, is it? And, be honest, it's not like we're wrong either. So why don't you tell us to piss off and be done with it." She leaned closer to him, bringing his head down to whisper in his ear.

"Oh believe me, you'll get your comeuppance." Was that a shudder that passed through him? Shaking her head slightly, she pushed him into Draco, and whilst they struggled to regain their balance she walked off, promising herself that she would get her vengeance.

But on which one?

Recalling Theo's shudder as she whispered to him she grinned. Perhaps he wasn't and indifferent to her as he'd like everyone to believe...

Walking into her bedroom, she started planning, knowing she'd have to act quickly.

He'd never see it coming...

* * *

Hermione slowly circled his chair, using her wand in place of a cane as she hit her hand thoughtfully. Upon reaching his back she leant forward, making sure that her hair brushed his shoulder.

"I did warn you Nott. Or do you prefer Theo? I might just stick to Theo if you don't mind, for this is a personal matter after all." He growled at her. She laughed.

"Do your bloody worst Granger." By this time she had stepped in front of him again and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Indeed, I plan on doing so. Hence why you are restrained, yet I am free to do as I please." Stretching out a finger she stroked his cheek. He turned his head away quickly, testing the strength of the rope around his wrists. Hermione merely watched his arms flex, muscles bunch together under the strain. After achieving nothing besides tiring himself out he stopped, catching his breath. Hermione stepped closer and he tried to shy away from her, finding only unrelenting wood against his back. She laughed huskily, craning her head towards his.

"You see Theo, you appear to be labouring under a misjudgement. Merely because I don't tend to use foul language doesn't mean that I don't know how to use every. Fucking. Word." He shivered and exhaled with a sharp hiss. She smirked, determined to test his boundaries, to blur the line that he'd so solidly drawn between them.

His resisting walls would crumble around him. Soon.

Through gritted teeth he managed to bite out the words, "I never thought that you couldn't use them, the swotty bookworm that you are_ Granger_." His eyes flickered close as the laughter rang around the room, echoing in his ears and causing his gut to clench uncomfortably.

"So you merely saw that I didn't use them often and decided that you would... _exploit_ it as a weakness?" Her eyes pierced directly into his own. "Trust me Theodore, by keeping a tight leash on my cursing I can create a much better outcome when I do curse." Her tone was sultry, enticing. His eyes burned with the effort to match her gaze.

When he eventually looked away she cupped his chin and forced him to look at her again. His mouth tightened, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed slightly. Hermione clicked her tongue.

"Such an icy façade you're keeping. And to think, I can shatter it merely by stating how much I desire your cock thrusting into my hot, wet, cunt." Theo's eyes clamped tightly shut and he let out a soft whimper. She exhaled against his ear, blowing teasingly on his earlobe, fingernails lightly scratching the back of his neck, watching in fascination as he shuddered again – more noticeably this time.

Finally she stepped back for a moment, Theo attempting to follow her. She looked slightly surprised at his actions.

"So you were telling the truth earlier. Tut tut Theo, why on Earth would you let slip one of your weaknesses so easily?" Swallowing thickly, he heard his own words came back to haunt him.

"_Go on Granger, swear at me. I love it when women swear."_

She stepped closer, invading his personal space once more. Fingertips briefly brushed against his cheek, before scraping down the front of his shirt. Her words were wicked in his ear.

"Would you like to fuck me Theo? To listen to me scream when I come, your cock plunging into my pussy over and over and over..." With a snarl he swiftly swung his head towards her and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, trying to angle his head as comfortably as possible within his restraints. Hermione let out a surprised sound before moving slightly to better accommodate him, moaning as he violently assaulted her lips repeatedly, nipping at her lower lip until she could taste blood in her mouth. He swiped his tongue across the wound before groaning throatily, tasting the coppery tang on her tongue.

When they pulled apart for air Hermione found herself seated on his lap, with one hand curled possessively around his bicep whilst the other had entangled itself in his hair. She noted with pride that he was breathing heavily, lips swollen, eyes black as night. She smirked, moving away when he went to kiss her again.

"First, you have to answer my question." Immediately the Theo before the kiss re-emerged, replying with nothing but a stony silence. Smirk still in place, Hermione slowly and deliberately traced a line down his top, pausing briefly before rubbing a path down the noticeable bulge that shaped his jeans. His concentration broke, eyes softly closing as he shifted, seeking more contact.

Her voice was sterner this time, yet it still retained the seductive undertone from before.

"Answer me." He growled again, quietly.

"Because I didn't think you'd be manipulative enough to use it against me." Voice thick, dark, husky. Hermione rewarded him with increased pressure on his lust. He moaned appreciatively. "Merlin,_ yes._"

"Again with the misjudgements Theodore. I'm going to have to teach you a proper lesson later now, aren't I?" Her lips curled around the words as she continued to rub him softly. He ignored her in favour of thrusting his hips into her hand. Her brows raised, before tearing her hand away from him, adjusting herself so she was straddling him on the edge of his lap. His eyes were level with her breasts, and he stared pointedly at them, wetting his lips quickly. She pulled his attention back to her face, and sneered.

"Due to your non-responsive state I do believe that I'm going to teach you that lesson now." His eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"I don't -" She was quick to finish his sentence.

"Understand?" Smiling darkly, she continued. "Trust me, you will."

Spreading her legs further she ran a line across her neck with her hand, lightly tracing her lips, then down to her cleavage. Theo's eyes watched her movements warily, unsure. Her tongue licked her lips before she bit one, sliding her hand down further to cup a breast through her top. Noting the slight change in Theo's breathing, she smirked, squeezing her breast and letting out a soft moan. She felt him wriggle beneath her, trying to get more comfortable. Paying him no heed, she pulled her top down and bared her chest to the cool night air, nipple tightening instantly. She pinched it roughly, moaning a little throatier, a little louder.

Theo ducked his head down to take it into his mouth, but she moved away from him, rising from his lap to stand before him. He jerked his hands, trying to free himself desperately. She slowly shook her head, before resuming her previous actions, letting loose a husky moan that shot straight to Theo's cock. His pulse rose, breathing quickened, cock hardened in his jeans, pressing insistently against the denim.

She slowly brought her other hand down to the hem of her skirt, slowly inching it up her creamy thighs. Theo noted with pleasure that she carried some weight on her hips, and bit his lip, watching it creep closer to her core. Her hand disappeared under the fabric for a moment, and his eyes shot to her face as she her expression suddenly changed to one of pure fulfilment. His hips jerked and his arousal became almost painful as he watched her bring herself off. Soon enough, she started to speak again.

"Do you like this Theo? Do you like watching me toy with my nipples and finger my cunt as you watch?" Her next sentence was softer, quieter. "Would you like to fuck me Theo..?"

He cried out as liquid fire ran through his veins, sending his pulse sky-rocketing. Still he resisted slightly, something Hermione couldn't wait to change.

"Do you know what my favourite profanity is Theo? It's not bastard, twat, or even buggering hell." He groaned, tossing his head from side to side. Hermione twisted her lips into a dark smile. "It's not shit, nor fuck, nor shag." He moaned louder, gaze meeting hers. His eyes were like liquid darkness, swirling, begging, _burning._

Hermione groaned as she neared completion, but still she held his gaze, wanting to see him watch her come, fingers moving faster under her skirt. Theo began to struggle against his bonds more violently, but never looked away.

"No Theo, my favourite swear word is, without a doubt... _wank._" And with that her orgasm hit her. She keened loudly, head thrown back to the ceiling, hand still rubbing her breast, squeezing, pinching. Noises tumbled from her lips, unintelligible, blurred.

Theo roared and finally broke the rope around his wrists. Hermione barely had time to come down from her high before she was pinned to the floor by his strong body, one hand capturing her wrists whilst the other hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the fly. Hermione writhed beneath him, still suffering from aftershocks, still moaning under his relentless assault.

He worked his jeans and underwear to his knees, pushed her skirt up, tore her knickers from her body and thrust into her, plunging straight to the hilt. Her cry was swallowed by his mouth as he kissed her ferociously, shaking slightly from the intensity of their coupling. Thrusting into her relentlessly, he allowed her no time to recover before she was brought to the brink once more, clenching around him, feeling his cock touch every inch of her walls, throbbing, pulsing, _coming._

He roared triumphantly as he came inside her, hot spurts of cum, yet still he continued to thrust as she, too, reached her completion with a soft moan, hair spread around her like a messy halo.

Finally slowing to a halt he pressed his sweaty forehead to hers, kissing her softly as they both trembled in the aftermath. Hissing as he withdrew, Theo rolled onto his face and nestled her closer to him, mumbling a sleepy sentence that brought a smile to Hermione's face.

"Malfoy has no idea what he's talking about. Prude, my arse."

**Finito.**

**23/12/10**


End file.
